Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a reset method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a display device and a reset method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advancements of display technology, display devices such as an electrophoretic display device or an electronic paper have been widely adopted in daily lives. Aforesaid electronic devices provide features including low power consumption and high convenience, and enable a great amount of information to be stored in the electronic devices by adopting an electronic storage design.
With population of the electronic devices grows each day, frequency and necessity for users to use the electronic devices are also continuously increased. However, open circuit between electronic elements caused by damages or collisions of the electronic elements in long-term use may result in malfunctions of the display devices. Generally, a common electrode corresponding to a display layer and a common electrode corresponding to a storage capacitor in existing display devices are both connected to a power supply through the same electrical wiring. Accordingly, a driving chip is required to reset display frames, and the display devices cannot be reset if the driving chip is unavailable or failed, or if circuits in a panel are abnormal.